1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the structure of a temperature sensitive type fluid fan coupling apparatus for feeding a cooling wind to the engine of an automobile, while controlling the flow rate of the cooling wind of an engine cooling fan automatically by sensing a change in the ambient temperature uninterruptedly in accordance with the running state.